


Last Goodbye

by Lanceiferroar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Implied Character Death, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers, The Flash - Freeform, kiss, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8994874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Barry has heard that Leonard Snart was killed saving the rest of the Legends. He wants his chance to tell him goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE FLASH, LEGENDS OF TOMORROW, OR ANY DC UNIVERSE CHARACTERS.

 

 ******Last Goodbye**

The Dominators were gone. The Legends returned to fixing time. Kara returned to her Earth. Oliver and Team Arrow returned to Starling City. The rest of Team Flash were at Star Labs celebrating. They were so relieved the Dominators were gone and celebrating.

Barry was walking through the lab. He was relieved too. The Earth was saved, his friends were safe, and his family was safe. But all he could think of was Snart. He never got to tell him how he felt. He wanted to tell him before he joined the legends, but he didn’t. He planned to go to Snart’s before he left, wish him goodbye, and tell him how he felt. Tell him his feelings. Barry was not sure if his feelings for Snart were love or lust.

All Barry knew, was he wanted a true goodbye.

He knew the risks of time travel. He created Flashpoint, he accidentally got Cisco’s brother killed, and who knows what other changes have happened that have not come up yet. He was pacing contemplating it. If he does go, will something happen and Snart will still be alive? Or will he not go and never get the closure?

Barry hoped he would not regret this. He told everyone he wanted to go out for some fresh air. He began to run and thought about the day he almost said goodbye to Snart. He was running faster and he arrived: January 2016. Barry was standing outside of Snart’s place. He walked in and Snart’s back was to him. He slowly approached him.

“So Flash, you here to arrest me for something I probably did, or do you want a drink?” Snart poured him a drink. Barry walked over and sat next to him accepting the dream. “So has the great Barry Allen come to tell me to not go? Afraid this city will be a warmer place without Captain Cold?” Snart took a sip.

Barry did not know what to say. He knew that Snart would be dead when he returned to his present.

“What? Did you run so fast you forgot how to speak? Snart said laughing.

“No it’s not that.” Barry said. “I just… I think I may actually miss you.”

“Well well well, coming to the dark side?” Snart was laughing.

“No! I just...don’t think I will face anyone else who is as formidable opponent as you.” Barry said.

Snart was looking at him perplexed. “Okay Barry, we have known each other from some time. We have fought, a lot,” He said rolling his eyes, “so I know when you are lying to me.”

Barry’s eyes went wide. ‘Fuck. He knows.’ Barry thought to himself.

Snart had walked away and was behind Barry, “either say what you have to say, or” Barry heard his cold gun beginning to turn on, “you’ll never leave that seat again.”

Barry laughed and turned around in his seat. “That’s how you want to leave? With a threat of death?”

“Not death, I’ll make sure you can be thawed out by morning.”

Snart and Barry were staring at each other and then they both broke into laughter.

“No seriously Barry, why are you here?”

Barry took a deep breath. “I know you’re leaving. Just remember, you can change things by traveling through time. Be safe. Maybe this will change _you._ Be the hero I became. Be the cool hero, I know you can be. Be the hero this world needs. That I need.” He took his hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

Snart’s lips were cold, but Barry did not care. He was finally kissing him. All the fighting, all the tension, all the cold blasts. None of that mattered. Barry wanted this kiss to be something for Snart to remember in his final moments. They finally broke the kiss.

“For the fastest man alive, you took your time finally kissing me.” Snart said laughing.

“Good luck, don’t forget me.” Barry said smiling. “Goodbye, Captain Cold.” Barry ran and left.

He took off to return to the present. He got back and everything was the same. The dominators had just been defeated, everyone was safe, and Snart was still dead. Barry looked up at the sky and it began to snow.

“At least I got to say goodbye.” Barry said, and he began to walk home.


End file.
